gdp_lorefandomcom-20200213-history
Space
Space, the final frontier. Space is a place where most people, mainly children, would like to go to in order to get away from the horror that is Earth. Space is mainly a black void of empty nothingness, where you'll most likely die if you don't know what you're doing. Space is generally about 99% of this empty nothing and is 1% interesting. It is this 1% interesting that actually gets people to go out and explore to find said 1%. Humans have tried to explore space, but so far they haven't gotten much outside their own solar system. History of space exploration The first attempt at big space exploration was conducted by SpaceX during the early 2020s. They had plans to colonize Mars, as well as a bunch of other fun things, but unfortunately World War 3 put a stop to further exploration for the duration of the war and a while after. SpaceX would never get to get people to Mars, and would become bankrupt a few short years after World War 3 began. During this dark age of space exploration, the only nation doing any actual space exploration at the time was the USSR 2. During the late 2030s, people began getting interested in going to space again. With the Asian Crisis and much of the post-WW3 world being generally crap, people just wanted to get outta there and be literally anywhere else. The worlds governments thought the same, and so decided to go with them as well. People became divided on one thing in particular, though, which was the question of putting weapons, especially nukes, in space. Some nations agree with doing this, saying that it is simply the next stage in warfare. A whole lot of other people also say no, however. So far, space exploration in the 2040s is projected to be just as optimistic as exploration in the 2010s (which was quite low to begin with), and colonization of the Moon and Mars is expected to become a reality in the late 21st century. Things in space Currently, the things that are in space can be divided into two categories: Non-human Non-human stuff in space include planets, moons, stars, galaxies, all sorts of stuff. Space mostly consists of space dust, as well as even crazier space dust, which actually doesn't make you sneeze, but die. Some people also believe that there are living beings that are aren't humans that are also in space, but so far we have no proof of these. Human Human stuff in space is generally called "satellites", or "artificial satellites" to not be confused with stuff such as the Moon. There is a lot of human stuff in space, but they are mostly hurtling around the Earth. The current largest thing in space is the Orbital Piloted Assembly and Experiment Complex, or OPSEK, which is a Soviet space station that was originally part of the International Space Station, but the latter had been deorbited due to the conflict in the world, and thus only OPSEK remained. There are also a number of smaller Chinese and Indian space stations, but these are mostly abandoned. The remainder of the stuff are other satellites for other purposes, mainly spying on both people and the stars. People wanting to go to space A lot of people want to go to space. Currently the largest space program is that of the USSR 2. Being the most intact nation after the war, they have managed to keep their space program (which had been going since the USSR 1) afloat, and have continuously sent stuff into space, even during World War 3. The only other nations capable of launching stuff to space are the nations in Europe and China, but the former are busy with other things, and the latter is focused on other things as well. Nations that used to be able to launch things to space are the United States and India, but recent conflicts have stopped them from doing so. A number of people are also planning to go to space. The Weird Alliance has begun talks to merge the member states space programs into a super-space agency that can launch stuff together. A bunch of other nations and companies also want to launch stuff as well, and some have already have.